Motorsport Wiki:Community Portal
The motorsport Wikicity aims to unite motorsport fans by sharing their knowledge. This wiki will cover all forms of motorsport from NASCAR to Formula 1. Championships Most popular *AUSV8SS Australian V8 Supercar Series *F1 Formula One World Championship *IRL Indy Racing League IndyCar Series *NASCAR National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing *WRC World Rally Championship GT cars *ALMS American Le Mans Series *BGTC British GT Championship *CAN-AM USRRC Can-Am championship *ELMS European LeMans Series *FIA-GT FIA GT Championship *FIA-SC FIA Sportscar Championship *GRANDAM Grand American Rolex Sports Car Series *IMSA International Motor Sports Association *ISRS International Sports Racing Series *JGTC Japanese GT Championship *LEMANS 24 heures du Mans *LMES Le Mans Endurance Series *NASPORT NASPORT GT racing *NASSC North American Street Stock Championship *PSC Porsche SuperCup Series *PSR Professional Sportscar Racing *PSR-GT PSR GT championships *SCCA-WC SCCA World Challenge *SRWC Sport Racing World Cup series *SUPERGT Japanese Super GT championship *TRANSAM Trans-Am Road Racing Series *USRRC United States Road Racing Championship *USRRC-GT USRRC GT Championship *WGGT Women's Global GT Championship Open wheelers *A1GP A1 Grand Prix world cup championship *ATLANTIC Champ Car Atlantic Championship *AUSF3 Australian Formula 3 and Formula 2 series *BARBER Skip Barber Racing: regional, national *BARBER-PRO Barber Dodge Pro Series *BF3 British Formula 3 *BFF British Formula Ford Championship *BRF4 Brazilian Formula 4 Championship *CART Championship Auto Racing Teams *CF1600 Canadian Formula Ford 1600 series *CHAMPCAR Open Wheel Racing Champ Car World Series *ECB Europa Cup British series *ECI Europa Cup Ireland championship *EFDA-2000 EFDA Formula 2000 Championship *EU3000 European Formula 3000 Pro Series *EUROBOSS European BOSS Formula One Championship *EUROF3 F3 Euro Series Championship *F1 Formula One World Championship *F3 Formula 3, international and others *F3000 FIA International Formula 3000 *FAC Formula de las Americas Championship *FBMW Formula BMW Series (AP, D, UK, USA) *FCHEV Brazilian Formula Chevrolet championship *FEC Formula Europa Cup series *FNIPPON Formula Nippon Championship *FNISSAN Formula Nissan 2000 *FPAUDI Formula Palmer Audi Championship *FRAN-AM Fran-Am 1600, 2000 championship *FRENAULT Formula Renault 1600, 2000, V6 series *FRUSSELL USAC Formula Russell Championship Racing Series *GF3 German Formula 3 Championship ( *GP2 GP2 Series *GP-MASTERS Grand Prix Masters World Series *IF3000 Italian Formula 3000 championship *INDYLIGHTS CART Indy Lights Championship *INFVC Irish National Formula Vee Championship *IPS Indy Racing League Infiniti Pro Series *IRL Indy Racing League IndyCar Series *JF3 Japanese Formula 3 *MEXF2 Mexican Formula 2 championship *MEXF3 Mexican Formula 3 championship *MEXF3000 Mexican Formula 3000 Championship *SRL Supermodified Racing League *STARMAZDA Star Mazda series *US-FF2000 Formula Ford 2000 Zetec Championship *WSF World Series Formula by Nissan *WSR World Series by Renault Stock cars *ARCA Automobile Racing Club of America stock car series *ART American Race Trucks series *ASA American Speed Association stock car racing *BSC Brazilian Stock Car *CASCAR Canadian Association for Stock Car Auto Racing *CRA Championship Racing Association (CRA) Super Series *F1S F1 Stock *ICEMAN Iceman Super Late Model Series *IROC International Race of Champions *ISCS Iceman Super Car Series *KLMS CRA Kendall Late Model Series *LEGACY Allison Legacy Series *NASCAR National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing *NASCAR-BUSCH NASCAR Busch series *NASCAR-CUP NASCAR Cup series *NASCAR-CTIRE NASCAR Canadian Tires Series *NASCAR-C NASCAR Mexico Corona Series *NASCAR-ELITE NASCAR Elite Division (SES, MWS, SWS, NWS) *NASCAR-GDS NASCAR Goody's Dash series *NASCAR-GRAND NASCAR Grand National Division *NASCAR-M NASCAR Modified Tour series' *NASCAR-T NASCAR Touring Series general news *NASCAR-TRUCK NASCAR Craftsman Truck series *NASCAR-WRS NASCAR Weekly Racing Series *NHRS National Hot Rod Series (U.K./Ireland) *SASCAR Southern African Stock Car Auto Racing *UDTRA United Dirt Track Racing Association *USAR United Speed Alliance Racing short track series Rally and offroad *ARC Australian Rally Championship *BITD Best in the Desert *BNRS British National Rally Series *BRC MSA British Open Rally Championship *CARS Canadian Rally Championship *CCR Cross-country rallies *CORR Championship Off Road Racing *DAKAR Dakar Rally *HILLCLIMB Hill climb races and championships *PRORALLY Sports Car Club of America ProRally Championship *PS206 Peugeot Sport 206 Super Cup Rally Series *SAORC South Africa National Off Road Championship *SCCA-RALLY Club Rally, SCCA *SCORE SCORE off-road racing *SMARC South American Rally Championship *SRC Swedish Rally Championship *USRC United States Rally Championship *WRC World Rally Championship Touring cars *ARCTC Turismo Carretera Argentina *ARTCC Turismo Competición 2000 Argentina *ASSC Australian Sports Sedan championship *AUSV8SS Australian V8 Supercar Series *BETCC Belgian Touring Car Championship *BTCC British Touring Car Championship *DTCC Danish Touringcar Championship *DTM German Touring Car Masters Championship *ETCC FIA European Touring Car Cup *FCS Ferrari Challenge Series *GRANDCUP Grand American Road Racing Cup *GTCC German Touring Car Championship *GTCC2 German Touring Car Championship (2.0L) *ISC Interactive Sportscar Championship *ITC FIA International Touring Car Series (2.5L) *ITCC Italian Touring Car Championship *JTCC Japanese Touring Car Championship *MEXTCC Mexican Touring Car Championship *NATCC North American Touring Car Championship *NEON Neon Charity Challenge Series *PCC Porsche Carrera Cup (all regions) *PTCC Phillipine Touring Car Championship *RUMCC Renault Motorsport Clio Cup *SAM-TCC South American Touring Car Championship *SATCC South African Touring Car Championship *VWLC ADAC VW Lupo Cup *WTCC FIA World Touring Car Championship Car preparation Brakes Handbrake, Disc, Pedal box Chassis Roll cage, Seam welding Driveline Gearbox, Clutch, Drive shaft, Differential Electrical Battery, Lighting Engine EFI, Carburettor, Exhaust Safety and personal protection equipment Seat, Fire extinguisher, Harness, Helmet Wheels and tyres Tyre, Wheel category:browse